Une histoire sans nom
by manoa-bella
Summary: Les deux parent d'Isabella sont mort elle va vivre à forks, mais en faisant les cartons elle trouve un étrange petit coffre avec son prénom écrit sur le dessus à partir de se moment ça vie va se transformer!
1. Chapter 1

**Une histoire sans nom. **

Auteur : Moi

Appartenance des Personnages : Stephenie Meyer

Imagination des caractères : Moi, Twilight, Harry Potter, Charmed

J'aimerai remercier :**Sundae M **qui à corriger ce premier chapitre.

**/ !\ Salut, salut ça fait très loooongtemps que je n'ai rien publié et je m'en vois désolé. Mais je suis de retour ! **** Je ne sais pas encore à quelle fréquence je pourrai poster. Je pense une fois par semaine. Je vous dis à plus tard pour le prochain chapitre. ****Je vous dis à plus tard pour le prochain chapitre. Les chapitres feront surement 3 ou 4 pages word peut-être plus, mais ça reste à voir.** /!\

Moi Isabella Marie Swan, jeune fille de 17 ans. Je vais m'installer à Forks dans ma maison qui était à mon père. Ma mère s'était enfuie de chez mon père quand j'étais encore qu'un bébé. J'ai dû m'y rendre tous les étés jusqu'à l'âge de mes 14 ans, à sa mort. Ça m'a fait un choc.

**Flach Back :**

_Aujourd'hui c'est le jour du match de Phil, un match super important mais je ne peux pas y aller car moi aussi j'ai une audition de piano que je ne dois surtout pas rater. Maman viendra me chercher à la fin du match de Phil._

_Après le match maman est venue comme prévue au conservatoire._

_« Alors tu penses pouvoir passer? Me demande-t-elle_

_- Oui j'ai tout bien réussis !_

_- Je suis très contente pour toi._

_- Ah. Qui a gagné ?_

_- L'équipe de Phil bien sûr. » Me dit-elle toute heureuse._

_Arrivée à la maison ,je monte dans ma chambre, pour finir d'écrire ma partition. Lorsque ma mère m'appelle pour manger._

_« Mhhh ça sent bon ! On mange quoi ?_

_- Des lasagnes, pour fêter le match de fil._

_- Trop cool ! »_

_BIIIP, BIIIP, BIIIP._

_« - Allo, bonjours._

_-…_

_- Oui c'est moi._

_-…_

_- Non ! Non pas lui ! Vous êtes sûr ? »_

_Ma mère a les larmes aux yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut la mettre dans un état pareil ?_

_« -…_

_-Oui je comprend. Demain heu … Oui je pense. À quelle adresse dois-je aller ?_

_-…_

_- Oui je vois où c'est._

_-…_

_- D'accord. À demain._

_-…_

_- Oui vous aussi. »_

_Elle raccrocha et me regarda avec tristesse._

_« - Maman ? Que ce passe-t-il ?_

_- Oh ma chérie ! Viens dans mes bras. »_

_Je ne comprenais pas._

_« - Bella ma chérie, c'est ton père. Il est mort._

_- Mort ? Non ! Maman il ne peut pas. NON, NON, NON, ce n'est pas vrai. »_

_J'hurlais et pleurais. La soirée passa et je montais dans ma chambre pour me reposer. Demain on prendra l'avion pour Forks. Le lendemain matin, après avoir pris quelques affaires dans un sac, sans déjeuner, nous partîmes à l'aéroport. Après quatre heures de vol, nous arrivâmes à Seattle. Après avoir fais toutes les demandes nécessaires avec le notaire et d'autres personnes. Nous sommes allés à la maison - qui est maintenant la mienne - pour faire les cartons. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à manger donc je monte me coucher dans ma chambre._  
_Aujourd'hui c'est l'enterrement. Je suis habillée d'une robe noire, à manches courtes, qui m'arrive aux genoux avec une petite veste noire et des ballerines également noires. Mes cheveux sont légèrement ondulés. Nous venons de finir tous les cartons, fais le ménage et nous partons à l'église. Il y a énormément de monde, je reconnais quelques têtes. Je crois qu'il y a presque tout Forks. On se dirige vers le cimetière. Les gens sont venus me faire leurs condoléances. J'ai les yeux remplis de larmes mais je ne dois pas craquer maintenant._

_« Bonjours Bella. » C'est Billy, c'etait le meilleur ami de mon père. Il y a Jacob avec lui, son fils._

_« Bonjours, Billy, Jacob._

_- Ça va ? Tu tiens le coup ? Ou est ta mère ? Je voudrai lui parler ?_

_- Là bas » lui dis-je._

_« Merci. Tu restes avec Bella Jacob ?_

_-Oui papa. » Il partit en direction de ma mère. Il me regarde avec un drôle de regard_

_« Salut._

_- Salut. Tu as quel âge?_

_- 12 ans, et toi 14 c'est bien ça ?_

_- Oui alors ça se passe comment le collège ? Tu es en 5° ?_

_- Oui je suis au collège de la réserve._

_Nous discutâmes pendant 1h, ça m'a fait un bien fou de me changer les idées. Il est mon meilleur ami de Forks. Je me demande si on se reverrait un jour._

**fin du flash back**

**Salut, salut ça fait très loooongtemps que je n'ai rien publié et je m'en vois désolé. Mais je suis de retour ! :) **** Je ne sais pas encore à quelle fréquence je pourrai poster. Je pence une fois par semaine. Je vous dis à plus tard pour le prochain chapitre. **

******Je vous dis à plus tard pour le prochain chapitre. Les chapitres feront surement 3 ou 4 pages word peut-être plus, mais ça reste à voir.**

******PS: n'hésitait pas à faire un petit commentaire. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut à toutes, oui je sais cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publier, mais je n'est plus d'ordinateur donc je peux plus écrire … Mais je viens de trouver une solution mais (oui encore un mais) je ne vous garanti pas des publications super régulières, en plus je pense que vous n'aller pas être contentes car je mets cette fiction ainsi que l'autre en réécriture pour plus de plaisir à lire des fic (sans ou presque de fautes d'orthographes et de syntaxes ). Je ne sais pas quand je republierai un chapitre, mais le plutôt possible j'espère vers mi-juin …**

**J'espère que je ne perdrai pas le peux de lectrice que j'ai …**

**Je vous dit a plus tard :)**


End file.
